vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Fade Away
thumb|250px 'Fade away '(Desvanecerse) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Intérprete: Sonika Música y letra: Ady s Ilustración: rojiko *Youtube Letra Inglés= You have been in my memory You were my hero in my fantasy That one day you will let me free From this grieves, out of this boundary Should I guess it's all pretence Should I know your false intends When I look at you It will never be the same again I saw your lies behind your dark eyes Need to run away 3x That moment you spoke to me The feeling that you gave to me I can't tell if you really intended to be there for me The dark shadow just keep on haunting me Need to run away 3x You always want the best for me You always look and smile at me You always want to be with me But this feeling inside me Why don't you just let me fade away You promised me serenity You give me an identity You want me to live happily But this feeling inside me Why don't you just let me go away You have been so kind to me You have been taking good care of me I don't mean to hurt you I just can't stand it anymore Should I guess it's all pretence Should I know your false intends When I look at you It will never be the same again I saw your lies behind your dark eyes Need to run away 3x That moment you spoke to me The feeling that you gave to me I can't tell if you really intended to be there for me The dark shadow just keep on haunting me Need to run away 3x |-| Español= Tú has estado en mi memoria Tú eras mi héroe en mi fantasía Que un día fuera libre A partir de este duelo,fuera de este límite En caso de que supongo que es toda pretensión, ¿Debo saber tu intención falsa? Cuando te miro,se que nunca sera igual otra vez Vi tus mentiras detrás de tus ojos oscuros Necesito huir 3x En ese momento en que tu me hablaste Los sentimientos que me diste No puedo decir Si realmente la intención es de estar ahí para ti Tu sombra oscura me persigue Supongo que es toda pretensión ¿Debo saber tu intención falsa? Cuando te miro,se que nunca sera igual Vi tus mentiras detrás de tus ojos oscuros Necesito huir 3x En ese momento tu me hablaste Los sentimientos que me diste No puedo decir Si realmente la intención es de estar ahí para ti Tu sombra oscura solo me persigue Necesito huir 3x Tu siempre quieres los mejor para mi Siempre me miras y me sonríes Tu siempre quieres estar conmigo Pero este sentimiento dentro de mi ¿Porque no me dejas desvanecer? Tu me prometes serenidad Tu me das una identidad ¿Quieres vivir feliz? Pero este sentimiento dentro de mi ¿Porque no dejas que me valla? Tu has sido amable conmigo Has estado tomando buen cuidado de mi No quiero hacerte daño No puedo soportarlo mas En caso de que supongo que es toda pretensión ¿Debo saber tu intención falsa? Cuando te miro se que nunca sera igual otra vez Vi tus mentiras detrás de tus ojos oscuros Has estado tomando buen cuidado de mi No quiero hacerte daño No puedo soportarlo mas En caso de que supongo que es toda pretensión ¿Debo saber tu intención falsa? Cuando te miro se que nunca sera igual otra vez Vi tus mentiras detrás de tus ojos oscuros Necesito huir 3x En ese momento en que tu me hablaste Los sentimientos que me diste No puedo decir Si realmente la intención es de estar ahí para ti Tu sombra oscura me persigue Necesito huir 3x Tu siempre quieres lo mejor para mi Siempre me miras y me sonríes Tu siempre quieres estar conmigo Pero este sentimiento dentro de ti me ..promete ..serenidad Tu me das una identidad ¿Quieres vivir feliz? Pero este sentimiento dentro de mi ¿Porque no dejas que me valla? Tu me prometes serenidad.. Tu me das una identidad.. Quieres vivir feliz Pero este sentimiento dentro de mi ¿Porque no dejas que me valla? Tu siempre quieres lo mejor para mi Siempre me miras y me sonríes Tu siempre quieres estar conmigo Pero este sentimiento dentro de mi.. ¿Porque no me dejas desaparecer ? Tu me prometes serenidad Tu me das una identidad ¿Quieres vivir feliz? Pero este sentimiento dentro de mi ¿Porque no dejas que me valla? Tu siempre quieres lo mejor para mi Siempre me miras y me sonríes Tu siempre quieres estar conmigo Pero este sentimiento dentro de mi.. ¿Porque no me dejas desaparecer? Tu me prometes serenidad Tu me das una identidad ¿Quieres vivir feliz? Pero este sentimiento dentro de mi ¿Porque no dejas que me valla? Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Sonika Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011